In the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 20, two semiconductor elements 104 are provided in one semiconductor device 130, using a conductive plate 101 including a semiconductor element bonding portion 102, which is a die pad, and a first lead terminal 103 and a lead frame 150 to which second lead terminals 103a and 103b are connected. Electrodes 142 on the second main surfaces of the two semiconductor elements 104 are bonded to the semiconductor element bonding portion 102, with a first bonding material layer 110 interposed therebetween, and the electrodes 141 on the first main surfaces of the semiconductor elements 104 are connected to the second lead terminals 103a and 103b by bonding wires 105.
The semiconductor element bonding portion 102, the first bonding material layer 110, the semiconductor elements 104, and the bonding wires 105 are sealed by a molding resin 113 and are separated from the connected lead frame 150.
In recent years, silicon carbide (SiC) or gallium nitride (GaN) has drawn attention as a semiconductor material which substitutes for silicon (Si). A semiconductor device including a plurality of semiconductor elements is required when used at a large amount of current.
In a semiconductor device including a plurality of semiconductor elements, the plurality of semiconductor elements are arranged in parallel on a substrate. The semiconductor elements are interposed between lead members and are bonded thereto by a solder member. Then, both ends of the lead members are connected to the substrate such that the lead members are not bonded in an inclined state. Then, the components are sealed by a resin (for example, see Patent Document 1, identified further on).
In addition, a plurality of semiconductor elements, each of which has electrodes on the front and rear surfaces, are bonded to a die pad and a plate terminal is bonded to the upper surfaces of the semiconductor elements. The plate terminal is connected to the external terminal by a bonding material. The components are sealed by a resin (for example, see Patent Document 2, identified further on).
A semiconductor element having electrodes on the front and rear surfaces is interposed between a first lead member and a second lead member and is bonded thereto by solder. Then, the components are sealed by a resin (for example, see Patent Document 3 and Patent Document 4, identified further on).
A plurality of semiconductor elements, each of which has electrodes on the front and rear surfaces, are interposed between a first lead member and a second lead member and are bonded thereto by solder. Then, the components are sealed by a resin (for example, see Patent Document 5, identified further on).
For example, a semiconductor element using gallium nitride (GaN) is formed as follows. A GaN layer is grown on a substrate different from a gallium nitride (GaN) substrate and the laminate is used as a base substrate. An insulating film is arranged as a growth mask in a stripe shape on the base substrate. A GaN layer is selectively grown on a portion in which the insulating film is not formed. Then, a GaN layer is grown on the insulating film (for example, see Patent Document 6, Patent Document 7, and Patent Document 8, identified further on). The semiconductor element using gallium nitride (GaN) which is formed by this method is vertically long.